


shots fired.

by myungung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Games, M/M, play date?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myungung/pseuds/myungung
Summary: One-shot, where Mark and Jinyoung goes out to play paintball.





	

“Yah, why are we up so early in the morning on a Saturday?” Jinyoung whined groggily. It was 7am in the morning and all he wanted was to head back to bed.

 

“Come on, it’s gonna be fun, considering we haven’t been out of the city in a while. And you get to relieve some stress, since you’ve been so tensed up recently!” Mark couldn’t hide the chirp in his voice, as he tried to enthuse his boyfriend.

 

Mark and Jinyoung were to head off to the countryside on this cool-bordering-on-autumn day, with Mark having made plans. He had planned a day of fun, as they would shoot paintballs and have a pizza lunch in the midst of their play date. Mark just wants to get out of the city, and spend some time away with his Jinyoungie, who had been stressed out lately. He figures venting stress by shooting balls at random strangers might do the trick, and who doesn’t love pizza right?

 

Mark hooked Jinyoung in one arm as they left their apartment, dragging the sleepy younger one along. Mark had the timeline in his head, they would take the bus out of the city, and participate in a few games where they both would be stained in paint splatters like little kids in art classes. Mark thinks to himself how everything will go fine, feeling smug with himself on how it will all pan out.

 

Onboard the bus to their venue, Jinyoung immediately knocks himself out upon finding his spot on Mark’s shoulder. Mark thinks Jinyoung’s gonna miss out on the scenic views along the way, but he’s contented to have this moment anyways. Clasping his fingers into Jinyoung’s hand, Mark gazes out into the scenery to while his time away.

 

After a little less than an hour, they’ve arrived at their venue. A large open shed greets them upon disembarking, and the area is buzzing with music and chatter from the various people gathered here for the same objective. Mark goes to register the couple for their day of games and fun, leaving Jinyoung to find a bench to acclimatise himself to an awaken state. Within minutes, Jinyoung finds himself unable to fall back to his groggy state with all the excitement around him, from the groups of children to the enthusiastic group of college kids with their own equipment. A briefing begins informing them of the rules, but Mark and Jinyoung are distracted with helping each other wear their issued equipment. Mark doesn’t mind how musty the helmets smell, or how tattered his overalls are, because all that matters is being on the same team as his Jinyoung, and the look of excitement Jinyoung finally has on his face. Did Mark mention he has a strong urge to protect Jinyoung upon seeing how small and cute Jinyoung looks in his getup?

 

The fresh country air meets their nostrils, as both of them head out from the shed into the big open field beyond. Gun in hand, the boys feel ready to strike onto targets, picturing a situation where they would pair up and eliminate their opponents like the first person shooter games they would play in the PC bangs.

 

Unfortunately, the couple are as bad at shooting paintballs as they are in FPS games. The day doesn’t go as planned, and the couple decide to take a long break after enduring the hit from the countless paintball pellets. Their opponents weren’t as forgiving as Mark had imagined, and the undefeatable partnership he dreamed of certainly did not come true. Getting hit by the pellets hurt like a mother to Mark, as he finds bruises all over his arms and thighs.

 

“So much for protection,” Mark thinks to himself. But what he didn’t expect was seeing Jinyoung in an even worse condition, as he sees that Jinyoung has sustained a bruise to his neck. And all Mark could think of was to ease the pain for him, and to stop his groaning.

 

“Let me get some ice for you, and hopefully this bruise swells down.” Mark approaches the counter for some ice, and orders an iced Americano in an attempt to perk Jinyoung up.

 

All Jinyoung could think of now was how he regretted signing up for this day, as he peers over all the bruises he’s sustained. His whole body aches and hurts, this was certainly not what he had in mind. Not to forget that he also had a major bruise that was on his neck, which he didn’t even know he could get it from playing paintball. But right now, he thinks to himself of how he wants Mark to attend to his battle wounds and for Mark to soothe the pain for him. And of course craving the iced Americano that is in Mark’s hand now.

 

“Ahh, it hurts!” Jinyoung exclaims as he smacks Mark across the arm in retaliation. How he wished Mark would dab tenderly on him instead.

 

“I just wanted to remove the dirt from your neck, they’re hard to get off you know. Especially with the bleeding, I don’t want you to get an infection,” sighs Mark. The older one continues cleaning the neck wound, and checks on his younger companion for other wounds. Mark just wanted to bring Jinyoung close in to him and massage all the bruises away from his boy.

 

The whole afternoon was spent waiting in the shed, as both boys were exhausted from previously running away and into shots. They didn’t want to get any more new bruises considering the damage on them at the moment. With most of the others continuing the games, the shed was considerably empty for the couple to indulge in themselves. Jinyoung’s mood picked up considerably after the pizza lunch that Mark had ordered beforehand, and after some rest. The two of them were lost in their own world, as they leaned against each other, occasionally peppering the time with conversations. Jinyoung liked that even though there were silences, it was a comfortable one that either party did not feel the need to say something. They would have to wait for the bus to bring them back, but that would be later in the afternoon as the others had not finished their games yet. It was a long wait, but both boys had each other, and just soothed each other’s bruises every now and then. It helped that reception was bad here, such that Mark wasn’t glued to his phone, looking at everything and nothing that was on social media. Both of them only focused their attention on each other in this moment.

 

Jinyoung thought to himself that this was such a blissful moment, with the cool breeze on his face and being away from the stuffy air the city brought, along with Mark by his side. He would like this moment to last, but if only he did not have these aches on his body. The bleeding on his neck stopped, but there was still a mark, and Jinyoung wondered how long it would take for it to disappear. He could use some concealer right now to hide this, but then again who brings it to paintball games? Mark was soothed into a slumber, and Jinyoung brushed his fingers against Mark’s fringe, staring into the boy that had planned everything today. Jinyoung feels lucky to have Mark in his life, and he doesn’t want to be apart from his hyung anytime soon.

 

Amidst all this pondering, 4pm finally came, and the couple were now back on the bus to Seoul. Both boys just wanted to shower and rest in bed, to take away their exhaustion. Jinyoung took this opportunity to cling on to Mark like a koala on the journey back, and found his pillow in Mark’s chest. Mark didn’t seem to mind this public display of affection, as he pushed Jinyoung closer to him by hugging him tighter. All their tensed muscles, discomfort, and odour from a tiring day of activities were forgotten in this moment, as they both gave in to the z-monster.

 

Back in their apartment now, the boys finished with their cleaning up and were nestled in bed. This day was tiring enough for them, and a nap was just what they needed. Facing each other on the bed, Mark sees Jinyoung’s wound on his neck and chuckles to himself. “It looks like a hickey!” as he continues giggling.

 

Jinyoung pushes Mark off, pouting as he whines that it would not have appeared if not for Mark. “And nobody would believe that I got it from paintball! Who gets injured on their neck from a game that has protective gear everywhere except here? We even wore a groin guard and didn’t get hit there?” the list of his complaints continued.

 

Mark’s laughter continues over the course of all the complaints, and Jinyoung is not amused. “Well if it helps, I can add another one on the other side of the neck, and maybe people will believe it?” Mark suggested, as he thought of the various things that he could do to Jinyoung’s neck to add a new mark.

 

“Yuck, you’re gross Mark-hyung! No way am I gonna have a hickey to cover up this bruise that looks like a love bite. The others will think we got too wild.” Jinyoung turns to the other direction and ignores Mark’s request and pleas.

 

“Alright, alright, we’ll put a band-aid on it and hope it goes away soon ok?” Mark comes closer to his Jinyoungie and spoons him. They end their conversation, and Mark continues rubbing his hand on Jinyoung, in an effort to massage him. All they focus on now are each other’s breathing, as the massaging becomes routine and both begin to snooze off. Mark does not even care that he’s gonna be hungry in a few hours time, all he wants now is this moment together.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic, hope you guys liked it! And if you guys have comments on how to improve, go ahead.


End file.
